You Always Loved Me, I Just Forgot
by Sweeney Todd Fanatic
Summary: A Benjamin/Sweeney and Nellie story.


1824

Benjamin and Nellie sat beneath a large Oak tree in Hyde Park, he was eighteen and she was sixteen. "I love you, Benjamin." Nellie said, leaning in to kiss him. He returned the kiss and she smiled against his lips. "We'll always be together forever, right?" She asked, sitting back against the tree trunk. "Of course we will, I'll always love you. And when the times right I'll make you my wife." Benjamin said, smiling at the beautiful young girl before him. "And we could live by the sea?"

"Anything you want, love." He said, kissing her sweetly.

Two years later Benjamin Barker broke her heart. Nellie had been so certain he was going to ask for her hand in marriage soon. But one afternoon Nellie discovered Benjamin courting a pretty blonde beneath their tree in Hyde Park, in the same spot where they had discussed their future. Lucy Thompson was her name. Benjamin said he loved her and planned on marrying her. "But I thought you loved me? You said we'd get married and live by the sea." Nellie said, tears streaming down her face.  
"Nellie, you're too young for me, plus we were kids then. Lucy is my age." Benjamin said. "But-"

"Goodbye, Eleanor." And with that he left her and returned to Lucy beneath the Oak tree.

1831

Five more years went by and in that time Nellie had met and married Albert Lovett, opened her own pie shop, and let Benjamin and Lucy live above the shop with their one-year-old daughter. Nellie had found it ironic that she let the Barkers live in the same household as her, but she knew that somewhere in her heart she still loved Ben. And that love would be shown again when Benjamin was arrested.

"Mrs. Lovett!" Lucy yelled, running through the door. Nellie looked up at the tear-stained face of Benjamin's wife. "What's the matter, love? Where's Mr. Barker?" Nellie said, afraid of her answer. "He's been arrested. Judge Turpin took my Benjamin away." Lucy collapsed on the floor, cradling her face in her hands. Johanna was crying, too, in her carriage. Nellie's face paled as the words sank in and she joined Lucy on the floor, weeping freely. They stayed there for what seemed liked forever crying for the man they both loved. Crying for their Benjamin.

"Why didn't you just marry Mr. Barker?" Albert yelled at Nellie, later that night. Nellie looked at her husband and wished he'd been the one arrested. "I would've had he not met Lucy." She said, looking at the floor. "What did you say?" Nervously, she glanced up. "I said, if he hadn't met Lucy I would've married him." The sting of Albert's hand on her cheek brought new tears to her eyes. Benjamin wouldn't have hurt her. From that day on Nellie hated her husband and wanted Benjamin back more than anything.

1846

Nellie Lovett had all but forgotten Benjamin Barker. She lived alone now for Albert had died a couple years ago and Lucy and Johanna were gone, too. Shortly after Benjamin had been shipped off to Australia Lucy had taken arsenic in an attempt to kill herself, but instead became a beggar on the streets of London. As for Johanna, Judge Turpin "adopted" her after Lucy could no longer care for the baby. Nellie dreamed of the day Benjamin would escape and return to her and remember the love they once held for each other. That day finally came.

Nellie will never forget the sheer joy she felt when she recognized the man standing in the doorway of her shop. Though he didn t profess his love for her like she hoped, he was still back. Sweeney Todd was his new name. She instantly knew that he wasn't the same sweet, innocent man he used to be. He was harsher from the long days of hard labor under the hot Australian sun. His face was worn from constantly being outside and his hair had even changed, too. What was once soft, tousled brown hair had turned snarly and black with a striking stripe of white through it.

"What did they do to you, Ben?" She asked one night, as they sat before the fire in the parlor, with Toby passed out on the floor. Don't call me that. He said, clearly irritated. "Sorry, love," She answered, looking at the glass of gin in her hand. "So what did they do to you?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." Was all he said, rising from the sofa and disappearing back to his own shop. Nellie leaned back and closed her eyes letting her mind wander until she drifted off to sleep. Her dreams were filled with memories of her and Benjamin back when they were young and when he loved her. One memory in particular kept replaying itself.

_A twelve- year-old Nellie O'Claire is chasing fourteen-year-old Benjamin Barker through Hyde Park trying to grab at his coattails. "Benny, wait up!" She shouted, desperately trying to catch up with him. Benjamin darted behind an Oak tree, hand clasped over his mouth, trying not to laugh. For five minutes he watches Nellie running around the park, her skirt in one hand so she won't trip, trying to find her friend. _

_Finally giving up Nellie slumped against the same tree Benjamin was hidden behind on the other side. Nellie had plucked a daisy out of the ground when all of a sudden Benjamin leaped out from behind the tree. "Ahh!" She screamed, falling back on the grass. He joined her as fits of laughter racked his body. "That was _not_ funny, Benny." She said, scowling at him. "Sorry, Nell, I won t do it again." They laid there for some time side by side gazing up at the blue summer sky._

_"Look!" Nellie said, excitement in her voice. Benjamin looked up at where her finger was pointed to see a bird in the sky. "A seagull! You know what s a dream of mine, Benny?" He looked over at her. "What?" _

_"To fall in love with someone then get married nice and proper and live in a beautiful home by the sea." She had a far away look on her face as she watched the squawking seagull fly around. "Nellie?" Benjamin asked, moving closer to her. Nellie turned to face him and was taken by surprise when his face was only mere inches from hers. Nellie felt something then as she looked at her best friend, a feeling she never experienced before. It was love. She loved the way he laughed, how his eyes lit up; she loved hearing his voice; hell, she loved everything about him. "Y-yes?" She stuttered. "Why do you love the sea so much?" _

_"Oh. Um, me Aunt Nettie takes me every August Bank Holiday; I ve been going since I can remember. I suppose it's the sounds of the waves crashing on the beach and the seagulls squawkin." She quickly grabbed his hand and kissed him on the cheek. "You're the best friend I could ever have, Benny, I love you for that." She said, resting her head against his shoulder._


End file.
